How we became: Letty & Dom
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: My take on the Letty & Dom story, and just warning you, I will not have Jesse being shot, but Letty might die. Starts when Dom gets out of Lompoc, mostly in Letty's POV,I'll put some parts in Dom's POV so dont worry.Language!M/V,L/OC,J/OC.Main pair:D/L!.
1. WelcomeHome

Letty P. O. V.

_"Mia!"_I yelled up the stairs and she popped her head out of her room and looked at me, she smiled, holding her hair as she was putting it in a ponytail, and I sighed._"I'm off, be back around 7, promise."_I said, and she rolled her eyes.

_"Ok, Let."_She said, and still smiling, but it fell a little. She wanted me to stay around and hang with them for a while.

I just turned sixteen a week ago, I got my liscense, and my dream car. Two years ago Dom, Mia's brother went to jail, I've always been in love with him, I tried to hide it, but Mia and I wer talking and Vince overheard and told Dom. And then _everybody_ knew. But he went to jail and he was getting out on probation. I didn't want to bee here, because I might do something stupid if I am. I've tried to move on so many times, and well I've got a boyfriend, he knows about the Dom thing, and I don't want to make him feel like I was just using him, I'm not really, I _am_ trying to move on and I'm not so sure it's really working. The real test will be tonight, when I have to come back, they're going to celebrate and Mia asked me to be there instead of staying away all boyfriend, his name's Aiden. Yeah, he does't really like cars, he's really pretty much the opposite of Dom, Mia set the date up. He was a friend, and she knew of my plan to get over Dom, and well it really hasn't changed, but I won't give up on the plan. Aiden doesn't really mind that I like to work on cars, someimes he comes up and we talk while I work up with the guys at the garage. They let me help out after they figured they needed help and I was the person they could get fastest. They realized I was good, and now I do that most days, but not today. They closed down just for the celebration.

I got in my car, but just as I was about to drive off Vince's car pulls back in. Damn, I woke up late, I thought I still had time to leave. Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Dom stepped out of the car. I couldn't easily back up when Vince parked right behind me. I rolled my eyes, he'd done it on purpose. I noticed Dom, although I refused to admit it and I really couldn't stick around here with him, without Aiden. Aiden would help me focus on the plan, really more like a guy bestfriend more than a boyfriend, but I _am_ trying. Today I hadn't had much time to get ready and it was hot outside, so I wore a black tank top and some skinny jeans**(AN: .I know, but I like skinny jeans, so dont complain its not a main detail anway. :AN)** and my black tennis shoes, I _rarely_ ever wore them, but me and Aiden were going to hangout and well it was a _really_ hot day, like I said, and my hair was down, reaching in waves to my shoulders.

_"Hey Let, why don't you come inside, hang around, chat."_Vince said, his voice teasing and I again rolled my eyes.

_"Moron."_I replied as I got back out of my car, he just laughed. We had all become close friends in a way. Well besides Dom and I.

I noticed Dom stare lingering on me, but shook it off. Aiden chose that time to pull in, before anybody could say anything else.

_"Let, we'll be inside, Jesse stay behind to make sure she doesn't leave, get rid of him, just today, please?"_Vince asked serious now, and I sighed. Damn, there goes not making stupid mistakes.

_"Fine."_I replied.

_"Your staying though."_He said, I rolled my eyes. He, Leon and Dom went inside. Jesse stood beside me, waiting.

_"Hey, Aiden."_I said, and he hugged me. I huged him back before we pulled apart, he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

_"So, I want to meet this guy."_He said, and I sighed, tucking the sides of my hair behind my ears.

_"Um, I think you should wait til tomorrow."_I said...

Dom P.O.V.

_"Whose he?"_I asked, pointing to the guy standing outside with Letty and felt jealousy swarm through me when he'd hugged her and didn't want to see anything else, so I turned toward the others.

_"Letty's boyfiend, Mia hooked them up."_I nodded at Vince, and noted the disgust in his voice, and saw he and Leon both tried to hide the glare as they looked out, watching the scene through the window.

_"Why?"_Leon asked.

_"Just wondering, never meet him before."_I said, _"Why are you glaring at him?"_I asked, and they snapped their gazes from the window.

_"He's using Letty, he cheats on her everytime he finds the littlest thing to get mad about. He apologizes though, and Mia doesn't know he does it, or she'd never have set him and her up, she'd never reassure Let, with false words she believes are true herself. He admitted it to us while he was drunk one day, but Letty ignored us when we tried to warn her."_He said, and Mia chose then to come down the stairs, attacking me in a hug.

_"Dom!"_She said, and I chuckled...

Letty P.O.V.

_"Why?"_He asked.

_"Because today their celebating, and only having people who he knows over."_I said.

_"It's because you love hm, is't it?"_He asked, and I glared...


	2. GoodbyeBoy

Letty P.O.V.

_"You just go into assumptions, don't you? For your information I wouldn't be telling you to leave if they had not asked me to. Bye."_I said. It really pissed me off, I may love Dom but Aiden didn't need to accuse me of telling him to leave for that reason. _Vince_ asked me to tell him to leave. He shook his head and sneered at me, he turned and left, speeding out of the driveway. I sighed, and turned walking back into the house with Jesse. He alway got jealous of somebody, then he'd call and apologize later, usually late, around midnight, and I'm absolutely positive he's slept with someone else, I stay with him because Mia reassures me he doesn't cheat and he's not like that.

_"Why do you stay with him?"_Jesse asked, as we got inside.

_"I don't know."_I answered honestly.

_"Maybe you should find another guy."_Vince suggested, slightly teasing.

_"Yeah, but nobody around here or their friends, so basically I'm screwed on a relationship status."_I replied.

_"There's always-"_Mia began.

_"Including your friends Mia."_She sighed.

_"He's really sweet, he just has a jealous side, your really the only girl he's been so jealous of."_She said.

_"That's _so_ comforting."_I replied sarcastically. She rolled hers eyes and sighed.

_"Well not everyone of my friends are like him!"_She protested. I rolled _my_ eyes now.

_"Mia, it's fine. I'm cool with being single again. Anything is better than some dude accusing me of the stupidest things."_I said and she nodded.

_"Fine."_She sighed, giving up.

7:00P.M.-...

Lots of Skanks, Whore, and sluts were here, I rolled my eyes at how most were going for Dom and Vince or Leon. Some went for Jesse, and others went for others guys who were close friends, more like acquaintances to us.I ignored the jealousy that went through me when I saw Dom actually take the slut upstairs. I grabbed a Corona and found Mia.

_"Hey, Mi, I'm going to go take Aiden's stuff back to him, I'll be back, I promise."_I said and she looked at me warily.

_"You better be back. I'll be mad if not."_She said half joking.

_"Ok."_We laughed and I got his stuff from the spare room Mia let me sleep in, and I put it in Vince's car. Hey, he needs to stop parking in front of me! I went back inside and he was so busy with his whores he didn't notice that I took his keys while talking to him, he's lucky it was _only_ me, and he knows I'll give them back so it's not that big of a deal. It was funny, the whores looke jealousy when I came over to where tey sat with Vince, and all they payed attention to was me, they just kept garing, like it changed anything. Didn't make me leave faster. Yeah I purposely sat there an extra five minutes, they were so mad it was so funny.

I drove off to Aiden's making it there in about ten minutes, he'd be surprised maybe even yell. Vince, Leon and Jesse think I don't listen to their warnings, but I do, and I know that most likely he's fucking some bitch right now, or has fucked or, maybe I'm interrupting them, I'd laugh if he was just getting ready to fuck the whore. Bitch, funny word, see there is one meaning a dog, and it's also a word to describe whores, sluts, sanks, for the _real_ women, but the people who are called it in the second way have no respect. And there is another Bitch, yes, Beautiful, Intelligent, Talented, Creative, Honest, Or Babe In Total Control of Herself. Well really there are more than I care to explain. But this bitch is number 2, she's a fucking lame ass whore, who is really probably clueless to she's being used, or not but it really doesn't matter, she can have him. This Babe is In Total Control of Herself, and I refuse to let my Control slip, especially over a little whore.

I smiled as a plan formed in my head as I walked up the stairs to his apartment. I made it to his door, and knocked, waiting for a few minutes before knocking louder. I smiled when I heard _"Fuck Me! God Damn!"_And waited for a minutes before a girl wearing just Aiden's long black button up dress shirt I smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

_"Hi, I'm Letty."_I said, making my voice seem sweet. She smiled and I retracted my hand, before she could shake it. She was a blonde, her hair going down to her mid-back and she had greens eyes.

_"I'm Lorie."_She said, although she'd been confused when I'd retracted my hand she maintained a happy face.

_"Well, I need to come in."_I said, pushing past her.

_"Hey, babe, I forgot to tell you my sister was coming, she didn't have pajamas so I let her use a shirt I had."_Aiden tried to save himself as he saw me.

_"Cool. Lorie seems really nice, how come you never mention her? Oh here's your stuff back, figured what they hell? Why not just tell the dude I know he fucks somebody else everytime he gets a chance to pretend to be mad at me. He should know, and I'm tired of some dick thinking he owns me, when I own myself and I run my own life. Stay the hell away from me, I don't care if you visit ia, just don't ever say one word to me, clear?"_I said, and sat the box down, while Lorie glared at Aiden.

_"You said you were single! You asshole!"_She spoke up as I wlked out the door.

_"I am n-"_He was interrupted by a loud crashing.

_"Fuck you!"_She said and I laughed as I made my way down the stairs.


	3. JohnnyAndTheTrans

**Hey! Just to fore warn you, Brian will be in this, but it might be him/OC or him/Mia, with Vince/OC. **

Letty P.O.V.

I drove around for about an hour before finally heading back, not wanting to make Mia mad, she was joking, but she'd actually get mad if I didnt come back. Mia was letting me stay there and I wasn't about to push my luck, plus she was one of my bestfriends, well my bestfriend. Iwalked in to see half the house trashed and people laying everywhere almost, sleeping. I rolled my eyes, nice way to celebrate, but Mia only did this because it was the only way to get Dom to to it, she was more for going out and doing something more.

I agreed with Mia, mostly because the ones who got stuck with the cleaning were me and her. The guys refused to clean up after the party, even if they were he ones who hosted it. I walked into the kitchen to find Dom sitting at the kitchen table, looking deep in thought. I grabbed a Corona and sighed, taking a seat across from him.

_"What's up?"_I asked, he looked at me, finally seeing me.

_"Oh, uh, just thinkin'."_He said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

_"About?"_I asked.

_"Anything, nothing. But what's up with you? You seem a little down."_He replied.

_"Vince and Leon warned me, I did believe them, well I kinda of did. A part of me knew they were telling the truth but I didn't want to listen. I hoped they were wrong, that he was just babbling, when he told them that. But I knock on the door, and some girl, half naked, wearing only his button up, the one he wore over here, answered. But he can't be too smooth because he told her he was single, and he ended up without either of us."_I said, he sighed.

_"Yeah, well he was just a jerk."_He said.

_"Yeah, well he was my only hope."_I said.

_"What? Let, there are plenty of guys who'd go for you, he wasn't your only option."_He replied, and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

_"No, he was my only hope for moving on, moving on from loving _you_, Dom."_I said.

_"Oh."_He said.

_"Yeah, well just forget I said anything about that, I'm just going to bed."_I said, and threw the bottle of Corona away after I finished it. I walked up stairs and tried to sleep. But I couldn't I needed to take a walk, what time was it again?

I looked at the clock, 9:30 p.m., I slowly sat up and sighed. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and slipped on some sweats with a white t-shirt, and grabbed my jacket, and put on my boots. I got out the front door, and began walking down the street. It was quiet, until I heard the sounds of a bunch of motor cycles. I rolled my eyes, the Trans. They were the most annoying people I ever knew. Not that we talked to them much, but they did street races, and Johnny had gotten title of _"King Of The Streets" _so he thought he was the kings of, literally, every fucking street in L.A. And, well, he liked trying to get Mia to go out with him, yeah, stupid right? I know, it's funny too though. He started coming around the shop, while the guys were away, he specifically watched the shop for weeks, we all knew he wanted something.

_The first day he came into the shop:_

_'Hey, miss.' He'd spoke in a voice he thought was luring, but it was so annoying. Anyway, I let Mia deal with it, she was the one he was talking to._

_'Can I help you?'She said rudely. He smirked._

_'I'd like to take you out somewhere nice, and-'He started, with he same voice as before, only the more he tried to sound luring the more it got annoying, and I stepped out of the back room, where I was workiing out the details of the car that was brought in last week, ready to tell him this._

_'Hell No. Now leave.'Mia said before I could start yelling at him. I waited, seeing if he was going to leave._

_'I'll pick you up around eight?'He said, but he never turned to leave._

_'Listen you asshole, she said "hell no", not just "no" HELL NO. And your voice is like nails scraping against a chalk board. Now Leave.'I spoke up and he looked to me, his face growing red in anger, but he turned to leave when he saw the guys pulling in._

_'I should've timed this more carefully, but this is not over.' He said, I rolled my eyes. He left with his crew and on the way out, his cousin Lance turned and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. And the guys glared back at the Trans as they left, and looked back at us as they came in._

_'What was that all about?"Vince spoke up. We shrugged._

I rolled my eyes at the memory. But back to the point, after they started coming around the shop they started driving on their motorcycles every night. Trying to wake Mia or me, because well if you haven't figured it out Lance kinda has a crush on _me_. But now they don't know Dom's back. Dom hates the Trans, we all do. But Johnny should watch out, because Dom's at the shop more than any of the other guys, and that's his _sister_.Not only that, his _little_ sister. Dom is very over protcetive of her, and when Johnny gets the fact that Dom's back now, so he won't be able to keep trying to get his sister anymore, Lance will be gone, too, because he sticks with his cousin and if Johnny leaves Mia alone, Lance leaves me alone. It's really a win-win. For me and Mia...


	4. TimeStaller

Letty P.O.V.

I hadn't realized the Trans had trapped me in a circle. God damn it, there's like 15 of them, and only 1 of me.

_"I think we can make a deal, if you want to make it back to Mia and the others. You get Mia to-"_He started.

_"Yo, Tran, leave her the hell alone."_Dom's voice came, interrupting Johnny and I sighed, relieved. I wouldn't have _n__ever_ tried to get Mia on a date with him, so he can keep dreaming. I turned to see Dom, obviously, with Vince, Leon and Jesse.

_"When'd you get back in town Toretto?"_Johnny bit back at Dom.

_"Today, and I'm about to have to go back, if you don't leave her the hell alone."_He warned. Johnny made a gesture for his men to move and let me through, rolling his eyes. He smirked when I got to the guys. _"This isn't over."_He said and began riding off with his buddies. It always made me roll my eyes, how he said _'this isn't over'_, clearly it is over for now.

_"Thanks."_I said.

_"Yeah, well I heard some motorcycles and saw you leave. I woke the guys and we just wanted to make sure you were ok. And if we hadn't come, well we don't know where you'd be."_Dom replied, obviously ignoring the obvious fact I'd probably be dead. It was silent for a while on the way back before Vince spoke up.

_"Yo, Me, Leon, and Jesse are going to go to a club or something, maybe just buy some beers."_He said, and Dom nodded.

_"Ok, later, man."_Dom answered as they walked in the opposite direction. Always the ever party-lovers.

_"Hey, Let?"_Dom asked after a few minutes of more silence.

_"Yeah?"_I answered.

_"How long have the Trans been trying to get to Mia?"_He asked, I shrugged.

_"Since, like, two or three weeks ago."_I replied, he nodded, a very serious and deadly expression on his face.

_"Dom, it's cool, he's never hurt her in anyway, he's just been annoying her, plus, the guys are usually with us."_I said, and he rolled his eyes.

_"And if either one of you decides to go on one of your little walks, like _you_ did tonight, how can you guarantee that any one of us will be there next time?"_He said, now I rolled my eyes.

_"Well, you can walk with Mia, or have Vince, Leon or Jesse walk with her."_I said, he shrugged.

_"What about you?"_He asked, I rolled my eyes.

_"I'll be fine. Tonight, that won't happen again, trust me. I'm good."_I stated trying to make sure he understood. He rolled his eyes though.

_"Yeah, Whatever."_He let it go. We made it to the house and Dom went upstairs, to sleep most-likely. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Corona. I turned around, went into the living room and sat on the couch to watch some t.v.

-Next Day-

I woke up with a cover over me, Mia probably did that. I sighed and sat up, grabbed the half-empty Corona and threw it away in the kitchen. I was suprised to see the whole house cleaned up and shook my head. I grabbed a towel from the drawer and a pair of skinny jeans with a red t-shirt. I took a quick shower and put my dirty clothes into the washer. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and checked the time. Damn, only 6:30! I checked Mia's room to find her asleep. I found Dom also asleep, and when I checked on the rest of the guys, they were also asleep. I shrugged and went into the kitchen. I decided to make breakfast, Mia does usually but what the hell? It'll be a real shocker to those dumbasses when they realize I can cook, too!

I made some sausage, eggs, and biscits. I put the food on the table and set the table, all after I washed it. I waited for ten minutes before anyone came downstairs, thankfully it was only Mia. She could pretend she cooked the meal, like always. She was followed by the guys, Vince, Leon, Jesse each had hangovers and Dom just out of the shower. Everyone began to eat, no one questioned anything but suddenly Vince spoke up.

_"Man, Mia, this is damn good! You always make good food, but damn this is something else!"_He spoke as he ate another piece of sausage.

_"I didn't make this, Letty did."_She said, I rolled my eyes.

_"You can cook?"_Leon asked seriously, and I rolled my eyes again.

_"Yeah, dumbass."_I said, he was so seriously suprised, I laughed.

_"It's not that big of a deal, it was only a one time thing. I mean, I woke up at six thirty and no one was up so I took a quick shower and nobody was up the either so I just cooked breakfast."_I shrugged.

After breakfast Leon, Vince, and Jesse went down to the shop. Mia and I stayed behind to wash the dishes and clean the table. Dom stayed because he got this thought into his head about the Trans kidnapping us or something.

We left and went to the shop. Dom went to the back room, although he could it really wasn't that much of a back room, it was just a room with some wood and a door that had screening around it. Mia and I worked as customers came in, they rarely did but today seemed like a really busy day. After a while, the customers stopped rushing in and we weren't very busy.

_"Hey, Let, come here."_Dom shouted from the back room.

_"Yeah?"_I asked as I stepped in. He handed me a gun.

_"Just in case Tran comes by here."_He whispered, Mia wasn't paying attention, she was busy with a customer.

_"So, you wanted me to shoot Tran and go to jail? Um I don't want to do li-"_I whispered back, but he stopped me.

_"No, it's more of a time staller. While you point it at Tran and act like your going to shoot him. Call me."_He whispered back.

_"Um, okay."_I nodded and put the gun in my belt loop. Dom left and said goodbye to Mia, and not long after the Trans came back...

**So yep...havent updated much, but here it is chapter 4! yay(: lol, but yeah. Anyway, review and what not(: And THANX(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


	5. Guns

Letty P.O.V.

Johnny and Lance had smirks on their faces when they came in, Mia and I rolled our eyes.

_"What now Tran?"_Mia spat, he smirked and looked smugly at Lance.

_"Well I was thinking that maybe-"_He began, but I knew Dom wouldn't want me to waste time. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket, and kept it where neither Johnny, Lance, or Mia could see. I sent a quick text to Dom, blank, hoping he'd get the meaning. I put the phone in my back pocket and put my hand on my belt where the gun was.

_"No thanks, I'm good."_Mia said, and before Johnny or Lance could speak up I pulled out the gun. Lance and Johnny stopped all their movements. Mia looked shocked.

_"I suggest you both leave now."_I state slowly. But I got a text and looked at it, it was from Dom. **4-5 trans outside. **I silently cursed Johnny and Lance and glared at their still forms. _"Okay, so look, I know this is the time staller, this gun in my hand, you know that right? Well this one aint."_I said, grabbing another gun, one i always had for back up cases and you know 4-5 trans plus Lance and Johnny thats 6-7 people and well this seemed like it was suppoes to be johnny getting the girl today, on the Tran plans and whatever, but not today, Mia is my bestfriend.

_"Sure it's not."_Lance spoke up rolling his eyes, I pointed it in his direction, but i moved it a split inch a way. I shot the gun and lance jumped around, checking to see if i got him, I laughed.

_"Yo, cinderella, mind looking behind you. I shot around you, next time I won't."_I warned them both and their eyes were wide.

_"We'll finish this later, Mia."_Johnny spoke up after a few miutes of silence, and Lance looking at him like he was dumb for not leaving yet.

_"No, I think you should keep away, you fucking Trans!"_I said, he just kept walking.

_"What the hell, Letty? When did you get those guns?"_Mia screamed at me, and I rolled my eyes.

_"Does it matter? Your safe and Tran free for now. Enjoy it, and maybe appreciate it."_I said, and she rolled her eyes.

_"Yes, it kinda does-"_Mia began.

_"Mia, she got the first gun from me. Ok? I wanted to keep you guys safe, and you'd never go with it."_I looked to the door and saw the guys, the Trans must've had guns, too, just not Johnny and Lance, I guess, because Dom was bleeding near his ribs, you could tell he was shot.

_"Dom, what the hell?"_Me and Mia spoke up at the same time.

_"What?"_He said, I shook my head.

_"You were shot!"_We both said again.

_"So?"_He said.

_"We're taking you to the hospital."_We again said together, it was wierd.

_"Shesh, stop talking together, your like two mothers echoing each other."_He joked, we just glared.

_"You driving Let?"_Mia asked, I shrugged.

_"Sure."_I said, and he rolled his eyes.

_"No, don't roll your eyes. If it was Mia or one of us you'd be rushing us to the hospital, get over it, it's your turn, man."_Vince spoke up. He rolled his eyes, and followed me, with Mia behind him so he actually got in the car, he limped a little, but not too much, trying to hide the fact it hurt at all.

-Hospital-

We'd been sitting there for two hours and Mia and I were pacing, it was wierd cause she'd pace around and Vince would get her to sit down and a few minutes later I'd sigh, stand up and start walking back and forth, there was no where else to go because it was the hallway, we were allowed to wait outside the room he was in.

_"Let, Mi, girls, calm down, Vince, Jesse and I are worried, too. Just calm the fuck down and sit already, please. Stop this roatational subconcious thing you got going on and whatever."_He said, as the doctor came back out, I checked the time, 9:00 p.m.

_"Miss. Torretto, and Miss. Ortiz? He is asking to see you, the bullet is removed and he should be fine. We'll keep him another day just in case."_He smiled and Mia and I walked in, to see Dom sitting up, dressing into his regular clothes again.

_"What are you doing, Dom?"_Mia asked, I just rolled my eyes, typical Dom. We always did this if he was ever put in the hospital, get treated and sneak out. I refuse to do that now, though.

_"No, Dominic Toretto, we are not doing that again this time. You will stay here. We will not let you go home, until your released."_I said, he rolled his eyes.

_"Whate-"_He began.

_"We aren't. And Letty and I will stay here just to make sure you don't walk home when the guys leave."_Mia said.

_"Mia, you got school, you can take the guys home in my car and I'll stay here."_I said, she thought about it, then sighed.

_"Okay, we'll pick you up whenever you he gets released."_She said, after that she left, everyone ignored Dom's protests.

_"You know we could still leave."_Dom began, I rolled my eyes.

_"Your not getting out of this Dominic."_I said, he sighed, rolling his eyes. _"Well you could at least come sit over here."_He said, scooting a little to the other edge and patting the area next to him. I rolled my eyes and went over, sitting next to him.

_"You know, Let, I'm sorry."_He said, after a long pause...


	6. Hospitals

Letty P.O.V.

_"I'm always such a jerk to you, and I shouldn't be, I'm sorry. I should have never said you couldn't protect yourself, it's just I worry about you, Let. And I should never-"_I stopped him, knowing if I let him continue, he'd be droning on over little crap, too.

_"Dom, I got it. It's cool, no need to continue about other unimportant stuff."_I said, he just smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. We fell asleep like that.

-Morning-

I woke up and Dom was still sleeping. I looked around to see we were still in the hospital, right, we'd had to come here because of Tran and his fucked up crew and whatever. Seconds later Dom was up and cursing as he realized we were still at the hospital. The doctor came in half an hour later, we were talking, and joking.

_"Mr. Toretto, good morning. Let me get the release paper and you two can go home."_And again he was gone.

_"So, I guess I'll text Vince, you know cause Mia's in school and all."_I said, after a minute of silence, Dom nodded and I texted Vince, who replied that they were on their way. Knowing them, they'd take a little while, because they were probably playing their stupid game.

_"Hey, Let?"_Dom asked after a few more minutes of silence.

_"Hmm?"_I replied, and waited for his answer. After a minute of not getting any kind of reply, I looked back to Dom to see him just staring at me, I waved a hand in front of his face._"Yo? Earth to Dominic, what did you want?"_I tried to get his attention, he shook his head, blinking.

_"Um, I was gonna say, last night when I was apologizing, I kinda-"_The doctor walked, with a smile and Dom looked a little mad, but he didn't say anything, only signed the papers as the doctor began speaking about taking it easy, I knew Dom wasn't listening, and I wanted to smile, but hed it in.

_"Mr. Toretto, you might wanna not wanna work on any cars today or tomorrow, to help the wound heal more, but after that you'll be good to go back to doing your normal routine."_He spoke, Dom handed him the papers he'd finished and stood up.

_"Okay, can we go?"_The doctor's eyes went wide at Dom's question.

_"Don't you want a prescription for your pain medicine?"_He asked, taken back.

_"No, I just want outta here, cause hospitals creep me out and I can deal with it."_He said, and I rolled my eyes.

_"Are you sure?-"_He began.

_"Ye-"_Dom started to interrupt him.

_"You know what? Just write the prescription and we'll be on our way."_I said, my eyes held Dom's in a glare, daring him to object. Of course, he's never one to back down, He always has to win.

_"No-"_He started to go after the doctor, but I grabbed his arm.

_"Dominic Toretto, you can either stay here for five more minutes, or I inform the guys about your not working on cars condition today and tomorrow because we both know you're going to try and avoid that."_I said, he huffed and looked away. After several minutes the doctor came back, prescription in hand and handed it to me, obviously not trusting it in Dom's care, it'd be ripped as soon as we left.

_"So now can we go?"_Dom snaps and the doctor jumps not expecting the harsh tone, but nods seconds later. We walked down the hall, Dom was mad, it was so readable.

_"Awe, does someone have his panties in a bunch? Grow up. You gotta learn that sometimes you gotta admit you aren't invincible."_I said, he just kept walking and I rolled my eyes.

**V: Hey, where r u?**

**Me: On our way out. Beware Doms pissed. Got pain med prescription.**

**V: K.**

_"Dom?"_I asked, remembering he'd been trying to tell me something earlier.

_"What?"_He asked, tone harsher than before and I rolled my eyes.

_"What were you saying earlier before the doctor came in?"_I asked, unaffected by his attitude.

_"I don't want talk about it now!"_He snapped, I shrugged and we continued on our way outside. Vince had brought Leon and Jesse so it was pretty cramped. Dom and I squeezed into the back.

_"Yo, guys we gotta pick up Mi, she got out five minutes ago, and we're running late."_Vince said, I looked at my phone's clock and looked at the time, already the afternoon, damn! Vince drove like a madman to the school, because we were late, and we still got there late, because Jesse needed something to drink. As Mia walked over to us, I was about to get out, so Mia could sit on Dom's lap, but I was surprised when Dom pulled me onto his lap andheld his hands together around my waist to keep me from moving, I just rolled my eyes and sighed. Why the hell did he sit me on his lap? Mia didn't seem to mind, she actually looked pretty happy about the change in our usually setting order for five, in Vince's car. Before speeding off, Vince looked at Dom and I through the rearview mirror, small smirk on his face.

_"You guys look cute."_He said, and Jesse, Leon and Mia all snickered, with teasing replies.

_"Yeah, who has a camera?"_Leon Spoke up.

_"I do, here Le, take the picture."_Mia said, a smirk on her face as she looked at me, I glared, sometimes I really disliked her.

_"Okay, come on now, smile!"_Jesse spoke next, and they all snicked as Leon took the picture...

**Haha(: thought there should be some teasing in there and you know yeah, thought it was to soon for them to get together. Oh and what do you think dom was going to say? Before the doctor walked in?(: Oh and thanks for my reader(: And reviewers(: and everyone so yeah(: Please review and thanks for reading and reviewing(: THANK(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


	7. RideOrDie

**Okay, I don't usually put these things up here, but i know there is some confusion about the whole dom/letty thing and not to blame you cause i see where i led you to believe they were together yet, but they arent...**

**Im getting to that though, through making Dom a little more protective of her, and trying to be nicer to her, like apologizing, and like trying to show he's starting to realize his feelings for her, and all. And she of course loves him, and shes trying to get through his thick-headed skull that he doesnt always have to be like he is, and he can take some medicine, cause really he was being such a big baby there...haha(: that was my fault(: anyway yeah, I know babbling, but thought I'd make that clear(:so anyway...**

* * *

Letty P.O.V.

They all gloated and snickered, and cracked jokes on the way home and I couldn't wait to jump outta the car, but Mia took her slow time, on purpose cause you know her and I sighed, we were never gonna live this down.

_"You know this is your fault right?"_I turned back, to see Dom smirking down at me.

_"Yep."_Was all he replied, and I glared. Did he really hate me that much? To rub the fact that i liked him in my face, so that they could all laugh and joke about it? Fucking asshole, don't even know wait I see in him. I stormed to my room I stayed in, and closed the door. Mia wouldn't barge in and neither would any of the guys, so I'd be left in peace.

Why do I like him at all? He's the only guy I've ever really even fucking liked at all! And I hate him because he pisses me off by just smirking, when he was supposedly mad, like ten minutes before then and then I love him for it at the same time. It's like Im at war have the time just over him in my mind! Why can't I just forget about it, really he's nothing special, just-

**Just the guy your totally in love with!**

I rolled my eyes at the thought. Why him though? Couldn't it have been some other car mechanic or some other asshole or somebody else, anybody else- ehh not _anybody _but, someone else? Ugh!

**You know you really wouldn't want that.**

Whatever. I looked up when I heard the door open and saw Dom standing there, he gave a questioning glance, that I couldn't ignore but somewhere in the back of my head, I should be telling him to get the hell out and yelling at him because he just invaded my privacy. I sighed and stood up.

_"What?"_I was suprised it came out a little too quiet.

_"Just wanted to see if you were okay. You kinda stormed off, and the guys and mia, and I felt bad."_He said, looking down briefly, _"I'm sorry, Let. I know you think this was just a joke on you, but-"_He was interrupted by Mia, she looked so guilty as she ran to me and hugged me tight.

_"I'm sorry, let. I didn't think it was rubbing anything in, but when you stormed off, I felt horrible and I can't believe I did that. We weren't meaning to joke about you, or make you feel like we were making a joke out of you, we were just teasing, because Dom usually has me sit on his lap and you guys looked so couple-ish and-"_She rambled, until I stopped her.

_"It's fine, Mi. I got it, no need to apologize."_I said, and gave her a smile, a fake smile, but I could tell she thought it was real as she looked back at Dom, realizing he'd been saying something when she came in.

_"Oh, my bad. Sorry, I- I'll just go, and leave you two alone..."_She said, trailing off. She stayed there a minute before bolting out of the room, and Dom snickered, which caused me to give a small, real, smile.

**See, you love him! Told You! Ha!**

I rolled my eyes at the voice in my head, luckily Dom wasn't paying attention, but after a minute or so, he turned back to me with a sigh.

_"Why'd you tell Mia you were fine?"_He asked, instead of continuing where he left off before, and I sighed. He apparently knew more than I thought he did about me, thought I'd had him fooled, too. I mean, he was usually thick-headed.

_"Because it's not her problem, I can't blame her. I mean none of you knew I was feeling like that, and I probably shouldn't have. But I did, I'm sorry I have feelings."_I said, he rolled his eyes and walked closer to me.

_"Let, look, I wasn't trying to rub anything in, neither were they. I wouldn't ever hurt you purposelly, Let. I am sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal, and it was. I was dumb, and all I'd been thinking when I pulled you on my lap is, I can't handle this beautiful women next to me being mad at me, although she looks incredibly hot while she is, staring- no, glaring angrily out the window, flipping of that random dude who tried to call you hunny, and telling him to go fuck himself, in your angry voice. And not even talking to me, not once, didn't even look at me and I'm thinking, how to get this girl to talk or look at me? So I just grabbed you and pulled you into my lap. I didn't expect Vince's comment, or anything, and I wanted to tell you what I was going to say earlier, I was apologizing last night at the hospital about things and it was really just me wussing out of telling you exactly what I wanted to because, yeah people say you like me but no body can be sure but you and I'm not going just come out and ask, Let, do you like me? cause then you'll deny it and yell at me for days and I'll think you don't-"_He rambled and I laughed out of nowhere, which caused him to pause.

_"Dominic Toretto a little scared of rejection? And from the girl whose been in love with you for how long and you really think I'm beautifully? God, your so dumb, all of this trouble in the car could've been-"_I began, but he kissed me interrupting me, suddenly we heard woots and cheers and clapping from the guys and Mia.

_"Awe!"_

_"Finally!"_

_"Dude!"_

_"Damn, it's about time!"_

We laughed and he got quiet after a minute and the cheers stopped, and we knew they were waiting to see what happened next.

_"Go away!"_Dom yelled out to them, and they thinking they would be slick, all replied,

_"Okay..."_In fake sullenness, and stomped in place, obvious cause of how the steps never got farther away, Dom chuckled.

_"I'm Serious!"_He said, and we heard they're resigned sighes and retreating figures, but Dom shook his head, with a smirk, _"You, too, Mia!"_He said and we heard her grumbling sigh and stomps as she walked downstairs begrudgingly.

_"So are we a couple?"_He spoke up after a minute of comfortable silence and I shrugged.

_"Do you wanna be with me? Only me? Like really only with me, not side-chicks-when-you-think-I'm-not-looking!"_I said, he nodded and I smiled.

_"Why would I need them if I have you?"_He said, and I rolled my eyes.

_"You seriously wanna be with me?"_I asked, he smiled, a smile, not a smirk, a full out smile.

_"Yeah. And we could be like Bonnie and Clyde."_He said, and the end made us both give a small chuckle, and I nodded.

_"Ride Or Die."_I said, and he smiled wider, which i didn't think was possible.

_"Ride or Die."_He repeated, and I smiled back at him...

**Awe! But I know you all expected it, it's cool. I just didnt have anything else to put between them and I couldn't have her rambling thinking the whole chapter...so hear you go(: cause it's been A WHILE since I updated(: please forgive me for the absence, my constant readers and reviewers(: You are all very appreciated, ever last one of you, wether you just read it and don't like it, or you love/like it and cant wait for more and wether you review or not, THANK YOU(: Because I know I say "thanx" too much(: THANX(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


	8. DomAndLetty

Letty P.O.V.

A year into our relationship, I walked into Mia's store, to see Brian, a returning customer, who obviously didn't come for the tuna. Which pissed off Vince, I just ignored the dumb comments the guys and Dom made about him. It was stupid, Mia could pick wether she liked him or not, and wether she'd want him in her life. It was her life, after all. I just did my normal thing and sat down, when Vince followed the guy while he was leaving. Shit, I had to stop him before Dom could, Dom was a little irrational when angry. I stormed after, and pushed past a laughing Jesse and Leon. Vince yelled in his face, and I saw him hit Brian. I stormed over, as it turned to a fight.

_"Stop."_My voice was clear and calm. I registered that behind me, over past Jesse and Leon, Dom stood, watching warily near the counter. Vince didn't stop. I pushed him back, and his hand had been ready to hit when I pushed him back, and he hit me. Accidentally, but he did. I reacted, because if I didn't Dom would. Even more irrationally now, Brian's face was shocked, I turned to see Jesse and Leon Froze, as Dom started to come forward. Vince looked taken back, apologetic, and shocked. I gave Vince a swift punch back, and his head turned like mine had, and then I kicked him for good measure.

_"Now, go the fuck inside, and leave the fucking guy alone."_I said,anyone could hear the threat in the tone. Before he got back though, Dom smacked him for being so stupid, and I grinned seeing him yell at him. It was kinda funny, but I turned and saw Brian still sitting there. I gave him a kick and a punch, too. Just as a physical warning before the spoken one._"Problem? Get the fuck outta here, and wait atleast a week before coming back, I won't be nice next time, next time I'll let Dom handle it, I swear."_I warned, and he hoped into his car, and Jesse and Leon still had shocked expressions. I walked over to them. _"Where's Dom?"_I asked, not seeing him in the store.

_"He took Vince to talk, well really, yell at Vince, for hitting you. But, Damn girl, nice skills."_Leon said, I rolled my eyes.

_"Shut up."_I said, walking into the store, seeing Mia standing there, small smile in place. _"What?"_I asked, she smiled more now.

_"You hitting Vince and that guy Brian was kinda funny, Let. Even though i kinda like him, I kinda liked watching Vince get yelled at for hitting you, too."_She said, I rolled my eyes.

_"Yeah. Well, no biggie."_I said. Turned out, I was kinda wrong, cause two hours later, Dom and Vince came back, Vince had two black eyes and his face was kinda swollen.

_"Letty, I am sorry. I will _never_ make that mistake again, I am so sorry."_Vince said quickly, and I rolled my eyes.

_"Okay. What the hell happened to you?"_I asked, he looked down.

_"Dom."_he said, I rolled my eyes, as Dom just took a seat beside me, and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. Vince went and got ready for races, as Dom soon realized he had to, too. I got ready an hour ago, and so had Jesse, Leon and Mia.

One Hour Later...

_"Is he really an idiot?"_I looked to Mia, as I saw Brian, she shrugged.

_"I guess there all the same."_She said with a roll of her eyes, we laughed and got out. Brian was talking shit, and Dom was being cool, and rational. He could be rational, only when he wasn't angry. Eventually they got into the race, and there was no surprise Dom won. He always won. It was like a talent, I guess, he didn't draw, paint or sing, but he was a hell of a racer. He came back to me, and picked me up.

_"My trophy."_He said. I loved our moments, they just came natural, they weren't sweet, or harsh, they were just us, just Dom and Letty. The cops had been called, and we raced back to our cars, I searched for Dom in mine, trying to be normal. I went through empty alleys and streets. I looked at my clock as I spent an hour looking, I finally found him, walking with Brian, they were walking from a burnt car, I'm guessing the one that used to be Brian's. I honked and the looked back. Dom smiled, as he let Brian in the back and got up front with me, we didn't hold hands over the armrest, that wasn't us. We just sat in silence, until Brian spoke up.

_"Can I ask you guys a question?"_He asked.

_"What question?"_Dom replied.

_"How did you guys get together?"_I laughed, Dom gave a chuckle.

_"One day we got close, he'd been at the hospital, we were talking. I made him get the medicine the doctor forced on him an he got mad at me. Then when I got mad, He really wanted to talk to me, and so we'd picked Mia up from school, and Well, he pulled me on his lap. The guys and Mia joked about us being a cute couple, and he smirked when I got upset. He hadn't known that it was like rubbing it in me face that I liked him, but he apologized and told me he liked me, and we've been together since that night." _I explained, he nodded.

_"You guys seem very close. I mean, you seemed like it was-"_He started.

_"We're not your average in love couple, yeah we love each other but there's more to it. We're ride or die, it's just us. We are Dom and Letty, Letty and Dom. I'll stick by him, and he'll stick by me."_I said, and Dom nodded. Brian gave an understanding nod, and we rode in silence, until we got to the house...

**So, yeah...haven't updated for awhile...thought we'd skip ahead to the movie parts and yeah I changed it a little bit. So yeah. well thanks for reading please review, but eitherway, thanks. THANX(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


	9. FuelingFuedsAndAnger

Letty P.O.V.

When we got to the house, Brian and Dom got out, while I parked the car. Mia had already started the party. I walked in, and I'm just in time to see Vince's drink being taken and given to Brian. I walked over to Dom and him, smacked Dom and took Vince's drink out of Brian's hands.

_"Dom! Your not helping the fucking situation at all! You stupid, don't take Vince's drink and give it to him! That's gonna make Vince hate him even more, and I honeslty will not tolerate their arguing! Moron!"_I glared at Dom and Brian, as Dom started to protest me taking the drink. I turned and walked over, giving Vince his drink.

_"What'd Dom do now?"_Mia asked, as I walked into the kitchen, I shook my head.

_"He's trying to fuel their fucking problems. He gave Vince's drink to Brian. Who the hell just makes the problem worse?"_I sighed, and she smiled.

_"But you love him."_She teased, I roll my eyes.

_"Whatever."_I said. It felt like I had to clean up his mornic attitude a lot. I sighed, grabbed a Corona, and about to walk back into the living room, but I saw Dom talking to a bimbo, blonde, tall, skimpy ass clothing. God damn pig! And he told me no side chicks, I even specified the fact not even when he didn't think I was looking. I just straightened up and walked over to them.

_"Well, we could always go somewhere more private."_The bimbo tried to be seductive, and even moved closer, but Dom pushed her back.

_"No, I'm good. And tell Jade to leave me alone, too, while your at it, I have a girlfriend."_He seemed irritated, almost angry.

_"What? That ugly little b-"_She stopped, as I was right next to them, and gave me a forced smile.

_"Hun, I wouldn't talk about ugly, when you have to wear skimpy ass prostitute looking clothes to fucking even have a chance with a man."_I sneered, and she glared.

_"Whatever."_She flipped her hair and walked off. I wanted to pull all off her little barbie doll hair out. She was fucking obviously dumb.

_"Hey, babe."_Dom's voice broke through my thoughts, and I remembered I was still angry hat he was trying to fuel Brian and Vince's fued.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?"_He looked confused, but sighed after a minute.

_"I was just showing hospitality."_He smirked, and I rolled my eyes, as he tried to wrap me in a hug, but I pulled away.

_"No! You were fueling them on! You didn't care! You just wanted to get back at Vnce, for what? Leaving you there? Well, I was there, I think that fucking covers it! I got you home, and I even helped out the buster! But maybe you've forgotten whose been there for you since you guys were kids, it was Vince! Maybe, he won't always be able to have your back, but that doesn't make a difference, you guys are like brothers! That shouldn't change just because some one else was trying to help you, Dom! Your a fucking Jackass!"_I was surprised I said it without yelling, I actually said it in a very quiet seemingly calm voice. I just gave him another glare, and walked upstairs. I had to calm down, because I could feel the anger coursing through me. I took sips of the Corona as I climbed the stairs to the room I used to sleep in, it still had a bed, so I set my beer down, and fell onto it. Maybe if I slept it'd be over by morning, but then I heard the crash.

I rolled over, not wanting to get up,but sighed, and hurried back downstairs, seeing a confused group, and a cleared out way to the front door, where glass was shattered on the floor, I was just in time to see Dom's angry figure walking toward the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

_"Sorry, but tonight, people, the party ends early, I guess. Night!"_I shouted in the silence, smiling as a reassurance. The party slowly cleared out, and this time, there was no real mess, because the people were here only about an hour or half an hour. I slammed the door as Jesse, Vince and Leon started cleaning up what mess there was, knowing I was angry. And instead of being able to brush it off, I had to fucking clean up his god damn mess that was splattered all over the fucking floor. Ugh!

I stormed into the kitchen, and he sat there at the table in silence, I guess Mia and Brian knew he was mad, cause it was down to whispering, but when they saw me they seemed to freeze. I brushed it off, and walked over to the kitchen closet, grabbed the broom and dust pan, slammed it closed, and I saw Dom almost flinch, as Mia and Brian made it no secret, grabbing their ears. I walked back into the front room, and started to sweep he glass into the dust pan, and I knew the only way I'd calm down now was to take a drive. I took the mess, in the dust pan and threw it away, and put the broom and dust pan in the closet again, it was still silent, and I grabbed my keys on the holder by the back door, and slipped on my coat. I walked out the door and got in my car, pulled out of the driveway and drove off. How the hell does he even think he has the right to be mad at me? He did it himself, and I had to clean up his mess! He couldn't just let it go, one time Vince wasn't there, and suddenly it's like he has to get revenge! Jackass, he is. He never lets things go! I hit the steering wheel to release some of the anger, _"Fuck!"_I felt better releasing it verbally. I don't get why he thinks he should be mad! I have a right to be mad, he just fueled their problems from earlier, which had Vince hit me, it got so bad! And he wonders why he seems like a jackass! Whatever.

2 hours later...

By now it was raining, and I was tired of being out so late, I was just tired, I wanted to be home, and sleep. Wouldn't sleep in the same room as Dom tonight, of course, but I just wanted to sleep. I drove the way home, and parked in the driveway, I saw Dom sitting out on the porch, and rolled my eyes. He held his hands together, as I knew he was probably trying to calm down, I barely had the energy to roll my eyes again...

**OMG! I updated!(: Please don't be mad! I couldn't think of what to put, but I was thinking like, hmm, I haven't updated that story in forever(: and it just sorta came to me! Thank you all for you wonderful reviews(: and Thank you, you wonderful readers(: I just thought here, well, she was already mad at him, but she saw him with a bimbo so she went to see the conversation, to find out he was telling the bimbo to go away, but then he thoght she wasn't still mad, but the he got mad, cause she was mad, and he kinda knew she was right.(: LOL(: but please review tell me whatcha think bout this, either way, like always, it's cool! And thanks for those who read this!(: THANX(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


	10. ApologiesAndBirthdays

Letty P.O.V.

I walked past him, and into the house. It was clean, and Mia was obviously helped by the guys because they were sitting in the couch wide awake watching movies. Usual party nights they were drunk and sleeping. I walked upstairs and into the extra bedroom, I used to stay in, and laid down, and closed my eyes. I laid in silence for a while, until I was almost a sleep, and the door opened. I could tell it was Dom, so I kept my eyes shut.

_"Oh."_He seemed to think I was sleeping, but he sighed and sat down on the bed next to me._"I don't know if your sleeping or not, but I need to tell you this if your still awake. I know you have every right to be mad. I was just mad, too. I was mad at Vince for accidentally hitting you. I wasn't thinking about fueling their fight, I was just thinking he hit Letty earlier and Brian tried to save my ass. He still needs to realize he should've been paying more careful attention to who had broke up their fight. I gave Brian the drink, but I wasn't trying to fuel their fued, I was trying to tell him we still aren't on good terms. I didn't want to make you mad. But when you got mad, and went upstairs, I got mad because I mad you mad, and I knew I shouldn't have done that to Vince, because he was my best buddy, and no he shouldn't have hit you, but he already payed for that. I'm sorry, Let."_I laid still through his speech, and he seemed to think I was actually sleeping, because he sighed._"I guess I'll tell you in the morning, Night."_And he got up, pressing a light kiss to my cheek, and I almost smiled. He left, and I rolled over, opening my eyes and sighing.

**Wait five minutes...**

I sat counting silently in my head, I had to be patient, but I sighed not caring about waiting any longer, as I threw my cover over my body, and got up, walking over to Dom's room. I opened the door, and he laid there, I could tell he was frowning, but when he looked up to me, he got a small smile on his face, I walked further into his room, and closed the door.

_"Hey. I wasn't sleeping. I heard everything. And I just want you to know, don't ever try to get back at Vince after you already did, and especially when I've already forgiven him."_I said, as he slid over and I got into bed.

Morning...

I got up, and took a shower, and got dressed. I walked downstairs, looking at the clock. _9:30 _Fuck, I'm late. I cursed, hurrying to the kitchen, as I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and grabbing one of the left over bagels from the fridge, before I felt two hands on my shoulders.

_"Hey, slow down, you don't work today, it's your birthday, Let."_Dom smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

_"Whatever, I'm still going in. It is my job."_I walked past him, but he caught my arm.

_"Letty, please? Just stay home with me, Mia and the guys are closing early, and they'll be here in about three hours, so it'd be pointless for you to go in right now, please?"_He asked, and I rolled my eyes and sighed.

_"Fine."_I mumbled, and he smiled, pulling me into a kiss. _Knock, Knock_. I sighed, of course. I turned and walked to answer it, to see Brian, I roll my eyes.

_"What do you want?"_I sighed, and he shrugs.

_"Just came to apologize, uh, I never meant to cause any problems between you and Dom, or Vince and Dom."_He looks down, and I sigh.

_"Look, don't start getting a big head about yourself, you didn't have that big of an effect on us."_I rolled my eyes, and he looked embarrassed.

_"That's not what I-"_He started, but I cut him off.

_"I don't care. You didn't mean that, okay, whatever, well, there was no point in showing up here, on my birthday, no less. You could've waited."_I said, and he looked down again.

_"Sorry, and um, happy birthday."_He tries, and I shake my head.

_"Yeah, ok, thanks, bye now."_I say, closing the door. _Knock, Knock_. Does this guy ever learn? Dom just walks over, and we open the door again.

_"Uh, I also wanted to see if you'd give these,"_He held out some flowers,_"To Mia."_He tried to smile, friendly. I rolled my eyes.

_"Look, Brian, right? Okay, well, listen, Mia isn't interested, she's-"_I started.

_"With Vince."_Mia had walked up, and Brian turned to her shocked.

_"What?"_He and Dom both asked, Dom being her brother he's very protective, but Brian was just jealous.

_"Yeah, just this morning, he asked, and I said yes. Sorry, Brian, but your just, too, uh, cop-like."_She smiled apologetically, and I smiled at Brian when he looked back.

_"Told you she wasn't interested."_I smirked, and he just shook his head and stormed off, I shrugged.

_"Your with Vince?"_Dom was pissed, I put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me.

_"Dom, it's the same thing as you and I. She's liked him for awhile, and well, Vince would never do your sister wrong, Dom, he knows you."_I tried to get through, and he stayed tense for a minute or so, before I could see it sink in and he calmed down.

_"Well, I came back here to get...that _thing_..."_Mia broke the silence, looking pointedly at Dom, as she emphazized thing, Dom nodded, and moved out of her way, knowing what she was talking about, I looked at him confused.

_"Am I missing something?"_I asked, he shook his head.

_"Not at all."_He smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders...

**Finally to chapter...10, I think it is, didn't know if I could make it this far, and this is obviously not the end, so I do hope that you like this. It kinda just happened, they had to settle the fued, and I figured there had to be a reason for Dom being mad, and I had to get someone to apologize, and well, he was just being, Dom.(: So hope you enjoyed this and you reviewers are greatly appreciated, as always, you guys are great & so aren't you readers(: All of you are just really nice(: So thank you(:**

**With love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	11. DeathSurpriseAndForgiveness

Letty P.O.V.

5 hours later...

Dom was taking me somewhere and I couldn't know where it was, so he had me blindfolded in the front seat, waiting, well, actually I was trying to guess, but he didn't relent in his persistance to ignore my questions. I sighed, giving up, just as we pulled up somewhere, and he parked the car, and I heard his door open an close as he got out. I waited, for him to walk over and let me out, and when he did, he led me somewhere I couldn't tell where, but it seemed to be a very sandy place, and I knew where we were in an instant, and I tried to turn around, but he continued to lead me toward what i was sure was Mia's surprise party, and I was right. He pulled the blindfold off, and before I could even get a good look at my surroundings, people jumped out screaming, _"Surprise!"_at me, and I almost jumped, and I felt Dom chuckle.

Mia and Vince lead me to the presents, and had me open each one, in front of everyone, that's including people I didn't know, and some of the racer skanks were here as dates for the racers, all they were really to the racers were fucks, so I don't see the point in them coming here, but whatever. I opened Mia's present and it was a cd of Shaggy, and I rolled my eyes, of course she would get me a cd of him.

Vince's was next, and he'd gotten me a card, that apologized almost a hundred times for the accidental hitting, with a new pair of leather boots, which made me smile, rolling my eyes. Everyone was actually having a good time, and I was on Jesse's present, when Johnny Tran and his crew stomped in.

They rolled up, crashing into the party decorations, and I saw Dom's jaw clench in anger. Johnny jumped off his bike, followed by Lance. The stalked over, and Vince stood in front of Mia, blocking her from Johnny, but Johnny seemed to have a couple of tricks up his sleeve, because he pulled a gun out of his front pocket, and pointed it straight at me. Dom almost ran at him, but Johnny started to pull the trigger, so Dom paused.

_"Now, what's going to happen is, one of the lovely ladies,"_Lance spoke up, as Johnny pointed toward Mia and back to me,_"Is going with us, the easy way, or the hard way."_Dom was about to speak up, but I stopped him. I had to do this, for Mia.

_"Well, then I guess your stuck with me."_I shrugged, walking forward, and Lance gave a creepy little smirk, while Johnny rolled his eyes.

_"No, Letty,-"_Dom tried to start, but Johnny interrupted him.

_"Make no mistake, we will be back, for her."_He seemed to accept taking me for now, and he grabbed me, practically throwing me to Lance, who pushed me to his bike, I turned to him, an rolled my eyes.

_"You can be patient."_I said, and I looked at Dom one last time, he knew what I ment with the signal, and he gave a small, subtle nod. Dom grabbed the gun he'd taken from me for the party, not visible to anyone yet, and I elbowed Lance, bending to dodge the bullets as Johnny shot at me, as Lance fell, and as I dodged them, one bullet hit Lance, and that had Johnny stopping on the dime. He looked like he was going to break down or something, before his facial expression turned to anger.

_"This is not over."_He warns, bending to Johnny, and grabbing out his cellphone. I'm so in shock, it takes me a minute to hear Dom calling me to get in the car, but when I register it, I rush to the car. I notice how everyone has already started to pull out, and I feel bad for Johnny. Yeah, he and Lance were both sleazy greasy slimy men, but still. Lance was his cousin, and that's horrible. I couldn't imagine ever accidentally shooting Dom, Mia, Vince, Jesse or Leon. They're my family, and without them, who knows where I'd be.

_"You okay?"_Dom's voice is gentle and I nod.

_"Yeah. It's just been a crazy day."_I say. Before that moment, it would've been fine, but Johnny and Lance turned normal and okay, maybe even good, into crazy.

**(Im going to skip a bit.) **Two Weeks Later...

Johnny had come over, and settled a truce with us, inviting us to Lance's funeral even, but Dom didn't trust him. And well, none of us really did, but I could see that part of him had dieed with Lance, they were actually pretty close, so it wasn't like it was a crazy idea. I decided to drive to the funeral though, I told Dom I was going to be back, I was taking a drive. And, well, in a way I was.

I drove to a flower store. It was a really crazy thing to do, but I couldn't put all of this to rest, unless I got something for the funeral to put on the grave. It was kind of weird thinking about Lance as dead, the annoying little pest was kind of in a way part of our life. Crazy. I shook my head to clear my mind as I grabbed a yellow rose, and bought it. I drove to the funeral, and I made it just as the speech was starting, and I saw Johnny looking solemn sitting in the front row, next to his family.

I parked in the back, and got out, I walked slowly over to the service, and stood next to Johnny. I put a hand on his shoulder, to get his attention, and he looked up at me.

_"I wanted to show some care, because I may not have liked him, or you, but in a way, your part of our lives, and I wanted to bring this for the funeral."_I spoke quietly, handing him the rose, and he nodded.

_"Thank you."_He said, and he didn't say anything else, he just went back to starig off, and I went back to my car, driving home. I couldn't possible have had any other reason to stay at a funeral I didn't belong at. I sighed, as I drove, and turned up the radio.

**Okay, so I hope you like this chapter, I was really more thinking about a chapter I wrote just now, for the end, so yeah, there was a funeral here, and I think it was good that they kind of made a truce, not that it was after Lance's death or anything, but they have a truce now, just an F.Y.I. I may skip past the other fast ands furious, and go onto Los Bandeloros, because I didn't know where I was going before but now I do, so beware the next chapter might be skipping to Los Bandeloros. Brian has officially been kind of kicked from talking with, or anything with them, so, well just say he's fired, and he wont reappear in the Los Bandeloros part or later, either, his name might, but that's it. So I hope you like it, and please review and tell me if you like it or not, and remember I am skipping to Los Bandeloros. And thank you my readers, too(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	12. LeftHereAndGone

Letty P.O.V.

**Los Bandeloros, Letty just wakes up, seeing Dom gone.**

I woke up, and stretched, expecting to feel Dom's warmth next to me, but all I felt was empty space and cool air. I sat up immediatly, my eyes snapping open, and I look around, noticing Dom's bag is gone. And I look at the night stand next to me, it's five in the morning, and there's money stacked on the desk, with his cross on it. I feel tears sting my eyes, but I hold them back, as I get up and grab a pair of shorts and a shirt from my bag. and I walked out to the beach, not seeing Dom there either. He's gone. He left. He didn't even say goodbye. He just left. Because of those stupid cops.

I wanted to fall into the sand and lay there, but I knew I couldn't and I wouldn't. I went back inside and packed my bags, I left the money, but I grabbed the cross. If he was leaving me here, why the hell would I need money? It was like he was trying to apologize, like money could fucking do that. He knew we were Ride or Die, and he just didn't listen to me. I tried to get him to stay, or take me with him. I tried to tell him I would be alright, but apparently, none of that matters. I sighed, and head out to the cars, I just catch Han and Gisele getting into their car, and they spot me.

_"Where's Dom?"_Was the first thing Han asked, when I made it over to them.

_"I don't know, but he obviously doesn't want to be found by me."_I sighed, and he nodded.

_"You need a ride?"_He asked, I shrugged.

_"If you wouldn't mind..."_I trailed off, and he rolled his eyes.

_"Come on."_He laughed, along with Gisele.

**Los Angeles.**

I got out, when Han pulled up to the house, and Mia ran to me, embracing me in a hug, before pulling back and looking expectantly for someone, obviously Dom.

_"Where's Dom?"_She asked, frowning, just as Vince, Leon and Jesse walked out all coming over and hugging me, before I could properly answer Mia.

_"Well, he told me that being with him while there were so many cops were after him was too dangerous. And then I'd thought I'd gotten him to stay or atleast take me with him, but he left me there. And I don't know where he is. Probably the same place he was, but he won't come back, unless the cops stop chasing him."_I sighed, and Mia nodded. The guys were just standing, before Vince spoke up.

_"Well, then we might not see him ever again."_He said, his voice was soft, and I refused the urge to cringe at the idea. I love Dom, and by god, I will find a god damn way to bring him home, or die trying.

_"Um, I'm going to go for a drive."_I swallowed as I spoke up, and Mia looked down, before nodding.

_"Okay, but be careful."_She said, she seemed like she wanted to say more, but she didn't. I walked to the garage and opened the door, getting into my car, and pulling out, befoer getting out to close the gate, and getting back in my car. I sighed, as I pulled out and drove toward the police station. I hope this fucking works.

**Station.**

I walked into the building, and looked for a head cheif, finding him, and I waited in the waiting room, as the secretary had told me to, until he stepped out, and he smiled politely.

_"Hello, Ms. Ortiz."_His head tilts slightly, in greeting, and I roll my eyes.

_"Look, let's just get one thing straight. I'm not here to play games and be stupid. I'm going to come out with this, how the hell can I get Dominic Toretto off the hook?"_I snapped, and his eyes widened, before he shrugged.

_"Dominic Toretto would be equal to taking down Braga, a drug dealer, who has street racers carry his stuff across the borders, and then they suddenly disappear."_He said, and I nodded.

_"I'll do it."_My voice holds certainty, and I didn't know I had it.

_"Are you-"_He starts to ask, and I roll my eyes.

_"Yes, I'm fucking sure. Now what do I do?"_I asked, and he sighed, and offered me a seat, as he sat down himself. I stayed standing.

_"You have to beat the racers tomorrow night, at a big race to see whose the fastest, and Braga will choose all of you most-likely to be his racers, and he will introduce you to a guy named Fenix, he's the lead driver. He will have t explain the rest, because this is our first time doing this."_He says, and I nod.

_"I'm ready."_I said, and he sighed with a nod.

_"Be at the race, it's downtown."_He spoke reluctantly, and I nodded.

_"Alright. Bye."_I didn't wait for his reply, I just left.

**Next Night.**

I was driving down to the race, and I had been giving a phone to contact the police with, just in case. I sighed, as I pulled in, seeing a crowded lot, and I got out, after parking. I went to where I was supposed to, and found the racers and Braga.

_"A girl? Ha. I've seen it all, but honey, I don't think kiddie skills will do."_One of the guys smart-assed, and I rolled my eyes.

_"Then why are you here?"_I snapped back, and the head guy interrupted his reply.

_"Okay, listen up, these gps systems Gisele is handing out are to be with you at all times, we're going to have a practice run next week, and this will alert you. When we go to the real run, you'll be following, Fenix."_He said, and the girl handed everyone a gps thing. Great. Let's just hope I can get done with this and Dom can go free...

**.Dun. Lol Jk. So what do you think? I know it was fast, but I did tell you I was skipping to Los Bandeloros, I just couldn't relly explain the heist and everything, and I just realized the chapter that was going to be the end, isn't, it's just going to be a really long chapter(: So please, enjoy this, and I hope you like it, and thank you for reading(: And please review and if you dont, I still thank you all(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	13. PlayingHideAndDying

Letty P.O.V.

**2 weeks later.**

It was pretty dark, we were loaded on trucks, they were driving us where we were trafficking these drugs for Braga. I couldn't sleep, due to the fact that I was doing this to get Dom back home, and I was also trying to do this succesfully. We'd been driving for hours, until we finally came to a stop, and the truck back slid up, and we had to pull the cars out of the trucks.

We lined our cars up, and I ended up at the back. We drove across the sandy desert like thing, as the girl, Gisele, lead us around the cameras. It was a long drive, before we drove through a cave. Just as I got out, I noticed the other drivers already out, and I hesitated near my car. I knew something was up, when Fenix just gave a sneer, and he brought a gun out, shooting the drivers, and I pushed Braga's guy that was next to my car, and jumped into it. I pulled out drove back the way we came. My adrenaline was rushing and I thought fast, before Fenix could catch up to me. I tucked and rolled out of the car, and into the darkness and sand.

I watched as my door slammed back closed, and saw Fenix's car race after mine, he probably couldn't tell it was empty in all this darkness. He slammed into it a few times, slowing it down, before ramming it's side, and the car rolled over, bursting into flames in an instant, and Fenix turned back, going back to the others. I was still thinking about how I could have failed like that. How could I fail Dom like that? I mean, this was to bring him back, and look how I barely got out. Just fucking fantastic.

I sighed, as I watched them all drive back the way we came, and it took forever before they were actually out of range to be able to see me. I sstand up, when they are out of range, and I sigh to myself. How the hell am I going to get back to Mia and Vince? And Leon and Jesse? How am I even going to get back? I sighed, and started in toward the street where my car was. I sighed, and started walking to the city.

**2 hours later.**

I finally made it to the police station, and I got surprised looks from the many people I walked past. I sighed, as I walked to the chief of Police's office, and the secretary led me in, keeping her thoughts and anything else she wanted to say, to herself.

_"Well, what happened?"_The chief asked, as I walked in, I rolled my eyes.

_"What? No, hello?"_I snapped sarcastically, and he rolled his eyes.

_"Ms. Ortiz,-"_He started, but I cut him off.

_"Look, Fenix is obviously just the hired gun, to kill all of the racers, so Braga doesn't lose _any_ money. I got away only because I rolled out of the car."_I rushed out, and he nodded.

_"Well, I don't think you should go back in, so we've developed a new plan. Dominic is a very evasive man, he knows what people to hang with and which to not hang with in his lifestyle. And he did that gasoline job in the Dominican Republic we're sure. So we were thinking that we'd bring him in to do the job,-"_He started, and I rolled my eyes.

_"You won't even get him here without a big enough reason."_I scoffed, and the chief nodded.

_"Which is where you come in-"_He started in again, but I again rolled my eyes.

_"He wouldn't come back for me, too many cops."_I stated, and he sighed.

_"Which is why you won't be alive, well, not in his mind. Your going to pretend to be dead, and we have the replacement body right here."_Two men walked out, with a body, the face looked like mine, yet somehow I could see it was fake.

_"It's so obviously fake."_I said, as the chief shrugged._"You'll also have to make it look like it was burnt."_I added.

_"Well, only Mia will see the body, and she'll be so grief-stricken she won't notice it. And we'll do that before we call her. So?"_He waited, and I blinked a couple of times.

_"And Dom will go free?"_I asked, and he nodded.

_"That's the plan."_He said, and I nod.

_"Okay. Where do I go now?"_I ask, and he hands me a hotel card.

_"Your new place for the next couple of weeks or so. You'll be too far from your family and friends for them to notice."_He said, and I nod.

_"Okay, I'm ready."_I said, and with that he led me through the back and to an almost empty parking lot. I was met with Brian, who obviously seemed surprised to be here, and he seemed even more surprised to see me.

_"Remember, O'Connor, you screw up, you don't get back in."_The chief warned, as I got into the car, and Brian nodded. The chief just sighed, and turned walking back, Brian got in.

_"How's it going?"_He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

_"Not in the mood for small talk. Not really surprised your a cop, though."_I snapped, and he sighed. The ride was going to be very silent, but I had a question.

_"Are you the agent that'll be staying with me?"_I asked, and he nods.

_"This job was given to me as a chance to get back on the force."_He said, and it went silent as I just nodded.

Mia P.O.V.

_"I just think that Dom messed up. I mean, he's turned Letty into some kind of robot, she's almost trying to bring him back, and it's not healthy. When she gets home, we've got to take her out, no matter if we have to drag her with us, she will have fun."_I sigh, and Vince smiles.

_"Okay, but at least give me a smile."_He said, and I rolled my eyes, giving him a small smile, before the phone rang.

_"I got it!"_Jesse hollered from the kitchen, as he picked it up. _"Hello- What?...Letty?...Are you sure?...No, no. She'll be there."_His voice went from regular Jesse, to solemn and depressed like. I felt worry bubbling with in me, and I kind of knew that something bad had happened. Jesse walked into the living room seconds later, and I could feel Vince and Leon's worry, too. Jesse's expression did nothing but worsen the feelings.

_"Letty's dead. They want Mia to identify the body."_His voice seemed to crack, and I gave a slow nod. It took me a mintue to even react, I could feel the tears already, and Vince's arms wrapped tightly around me.

_"You sure you can go? You want me to come?"_He asked, I shook my head.

_"I'll go."_I spoke through sobs, as I stood up, and numbly walked to my car. Why had I let her go out tonight? I knew something was up!...

**Whoa. Crazy. I hope you liked this chapter better than the last too, cause I was really trying to fix it with this one. I couldn't really get all too descriptive in the beginning, so sorry about that. I will probably have another chapter up right after this, but I have to edit it, because I'd already set it as the end, but I'm still not even close to that yet. So please enjoy, and reviews are lovely, so yeah, but even if you dont review, I thank you for reading this(: **

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	14. MyAngelIsDead

Dom P.O.V.

_"Dom, it's Letty. She's been murdered."_Mia's words rang in my head. I had gotten the call an hour ago, and I was on my way back to Los Angeles. I couldn't accept thatshe was gone so soon. Why had I been so stupid? I left her there, because I thought she would be better off without me, she'd live maybe a normal life, but I got that call, and everything just feels so surreal, like she's alive, but this is all just a sick, cruel joke on Dom for leaving. But I know it's not, Mia wouldn't call me in tears if it wasn't real.

_"Ride or die, remember that, Dom?"_That night I hadn't wanted to leave her. I just figured she'd be safer, no cops after her, if I got caught, she'd be okay, were my thoughts as I walked out that door. She'd been there for me through everything, though, even when Vince was mad, she stuck by me. _I_ was the one who left _her_.

_'Vince will come around, Dom. Your his bestfriend, but you shouldn't be so hard on the guy, you've known him since third grade. But this new guy comes in and suddenly he feels like your on his side, and maybe he's being replaced. He's V. He thinks crazy sometimes.'She smiles up at me, and I return a smaller version._

_'You think so?'I ask, and she rolls her eyes._

_'He's Vince. Of course, I'm sure. You did fuel the fued with giving him Vince's beer. But Vince'll come around, and realize you don't turn your back on people you love.'She says, and grabs my arm, leading me to the backyard._

But I did turned my back on the people I love. I left her, and she's dead now, due to my assuming she'd be safe right now. And it was my fault. I could've kept her safe.

_Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
Shooby doo  
Oh  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
Yeah, ah_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_  
_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_  
_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_  
_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

I sighed, the pain of remembering and existing at this point right now, was just too much. But knowing Letty, she would be yelling at me right now if she were with me, it she were alive, she'd be blaming me, and it'd be her right. I loved her, and now where is she? Dead, and I know I had _some_ part in it. Probably the most important parts of it, too. I tried to ignore the thoughts as I drove, but even being in a car, driving, wasn't helping right now. I did just loose the love of my life. I couldn't wait to find whoever killed her, and kill the bastard myself.

_"We'll get through it, we always do."_Her words, trying to persuade me to not do this. Not to leave. But we both knew when my mind was made up, there was no changing it. But how could I be so fucking stupid? I left her in Los Angeles, to what? What did I really expect her to do? Go on with her life? Forget me? I should've known, if I was having trouble not being with her, then she was definitely going to be doing everything in her power to get me a way back into Los Angeles, so we could be together.

_"How could I be so stupid?"_I wanted tobreak something, I was mad. I was just, angry, at myself because I was, so stupid. She would probably be by myside, alive, right now if I hadn't left her there.

_Life is one big party when you're still young _  
_But who's gonna have your back when it's all done _  
_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun _  
_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run _

_Looking back Shorty always mention _  
_Said me not giving her much attention _  
_She was there through my incarceration _  
_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

I turned the radio up, as the song,_ Angel_ came on, and I was flooded with memories of Letty and I.

_'What you need to be worried about, is whose going to stick by you'She spoke up, grabbing me and pulling me back,and I smirked down at her, teasingly, as we were leant against one of the cars, but I didn't pay much attention to that._

_'You gonna stick by me?"I asked, she smiled up at me, her hands reaching up to the overall suit I wore to work on the cars. _

_'Maybe.'She teased back, ripping the top open, and pushing it down my shoulders, and kissing me._

I was really not liking Brian that day, he was trying to get my sister, of course I'm not going like the guy, but Letty had been there, trying to calm me down. And might I say, it worked. **(An: This is really awkward, cause im a girl, so this is really uncomfortable to write.)**

_'Dom, it's the same thing as you and I. She's liked him for awhile, and well, Vince would never do your sister wrong, Dom, he knows you.'Her words make me realize she's right, and I calm down. _

This was after Mia informed us that she was with Vince. I remember calming down with her words, because it was like the same thing. And I knew Vince.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _  
_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _  
_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _  
_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

_You're a queen and so you should be treated _  
_Though you never get the lovin' that you needed _  
_Could have left, but I called and you heeded _  
_Takin' a beatin', mission completed _

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program _  
_Not the type to mess around with her emotion _  
_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong _  
_Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

_'Aren't you going to go do something?'Mia shrieked at me, and I shrugged, but I was met with Letty's glare._

_'Dom!"Her voice held so much with one word and I sighed, walking out to settle the situation._

I didn't always treat her right, I admit, but I loved her. And I know she loved me, we were just Dom and Letty. She was my ride or die, and I didn't stick by her, because I thought she'd be better off without me, I mean, I have a reputation and cops are looking for me, jail wouldn't have been the place for her, but I know I didn't choose right, because if I did, she'd be safe and happy, and healthy, and more importantly, alive.

_'You can either get the medicine or I'll tell the guys that you can't work on the car with them.'Her voice held so much authority, and I sighed. The doctor came back with the presciption and Letty grabbed it._

_'Now can we go?'My voice was harsher than I meant, but Letty rolled her eyes._

Times like those remind me why I was glad to have someone so unaffected by my anger around, she could easily take the heat, and dish it out, too.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _  
_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _  
_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _  
_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

_Uh, uh _  
_Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior _  
_(You must be sent from up above) _  
_And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender _  
_(Thanks for giving me your love) _

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior _  
_(You must be sent from up above) _  
_And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender _  
_(Said thanks for giving me your love) _

**2 Hours later...**

It was night by the time I pulled up to the house, and Mia wasn't home, so I pulled into the drive, and got out. I hoped the extra key was still there, I walked up to the porche and searched the rug, finding the hole in one of the wooden planks, and sighing with relief when I found the key.

I looked around and it felt so empty already, I walked up the stairs and into Letty and I's old room, and all that was left was open drawers that were empty and a bed that had plain white sheets on it. I felt the weight of the situation finally grasp me, and I couldn't help myself from tearing away and to the guest room, hoping she was somehow hiding from us all, or something. _Anything_. Just that she was _alive_, and not _dead_.

I found an empty room, again. I walked downstairs, breathing heavily from the pain that seemed to engrave the memories of her into me.

_Now life is one big party when you're still young _  
_And who's gonna have your back when it's all done _  
_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun _  
_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run _

_Looking back Shorty always mention _  
_Said me not giving her much attention _  
_She was there through my incarceration _  
_I wanna show the nation my appreciation _

_'I was just showing hospitality.'I remember smirking down at her._

_'No! You were fueling them on! You didn't care! You just wanted to get back at Vnce, for what? Leaving you there? Well, I was there, I think that fucking covers it! I got you home, and I even helped out the buster! But maybe you've forgotten whose been there for you since you guys were kids, it was Vince! Maybe, he won't always be able to have your back, but that doesn't make a difference, you guys are like brothers! That shouldn't change just because some one else was trying to help you, Dom! Your a fucking Jackass!'Her words were smooth and that seemed to make it worse, the fact that she wasn't yelling in my face. She was just trying to reason with me. But I could feel her anger. The only thing worse than that, was the part where she just walked away. I remember the anger that built in me. It coursed through me._

_I was mad at Vince, because I blamed him, when in reality it was only my fault for being so ignorant and irrational, but he hit her, and I really didn't care if it was on accident, I was just angry. And the next thing I know, I threw my beer across the room._

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_  
_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_  
_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_  
_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

Letty really was an angel, and I would do anything to have my angel in my arms again...

**Aww. That was sad. I thought you guys would like a longer chapter for this, and well actually this was already made but I was trying to make it a one shot, but it reminded me of the story, so I figured, maybe this could be in the story. I do hope you kind of like this. Thank you for reading the story this far, I love you all because you are very nice. And reviewers you never fail to be kind and keep me wanting to write more, so I didn't disappoint you, and I hope I haven't. Please review and if not, thank you for just reading(: But I thank you all, and have a great night, or day, I love you(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	15. DomsBackLettysAlive

Letty P.O.V.

I sat behind a glass window. I was watching Mia cry as she looked over the ruined remains of 'my body'. She was crying, just crying, a detective handed her a handkerchief and she took it, nodding at their questions and statements. I almost screamed out to her that it wasn't me. I was alive. But, it would be pointless. They had twenty men in the room with me. Keeping me in here. Isolated. The room Mia was in was sound proofed from my side and she couldn't see me on her side of the glass. I felt a few stray tears slip down my cheeks. She wouldn't know...it was so hard. Not to just run out and to her. To just tell her. I sighed, putting my head in my hands, closing my eyes and almost wishing this all away.

I gave another inaudible sigh, and looked back to the glass window, seeing Mia hurriedly walking away in tears. I watched them clear the table as she walked out the front door. I stood up and sneered at the the Chief, _"This better be fucking worth it."_I snapped, walking out of the isolated room and waiting to be lead by Brian to the car they would sneak me away in. This was going to be hell for me. I had requested to see this, and now I realized that it was going to hurt Dom the most. He wouldn't take my death lying down, especially if he heard the word _'murder'_. I had no doubt he would succeed his goal, but I couldn't help but shake my head.

Dom P.O.V.

I sat on her empty bed, face in my hands. Waiting for this nightmare to end. It didn't the sinking feeling I had wasn't disappearing and Letty was dead. I shook my head at the thought. I stood abruptly and sneaked out the back door before anyone could catch me. I slipped away in the night. No one could see me, let a lone bother me. I walked the familiar alley ways and to the dusty old garage I'd been given to stay in as long as I pleased, Hector had loaned it out to me. Of course he did, he had heard what happened through Mia. Everyone knew around the neighborhood.

I slipped out of the black jacket I wore, and grabbed the familiar cross necklace I had given to Letty when I had left in Barbados... I let out a sigh, slipping off my boots and laying the cross on my night stand. I shuffled into the small cot, and put my hands behind my head, watching the ceiling. It was ominous to me, it pointed out the flaws of the past and the anger of the future. I had already formed a plan to kill the man who killed my precious Letty.

I thought over an over to a billion different scenarios or faces of how I would kill the person and who it could be. I couldn't picture anything but Letty's body burning, her blank stare as she died. The help she wouldn't get, would not be cried out for. She wasn't one to call for help, ever. I shook my head, trying to shake the images away. I couldn't they were burning themselves into my memory, they kept repeating and repeating over. Sometime I could hear her say things like, _"DOM!" , "Why would you leave me here, Dom?", _as well as plent of things similar.

Letty P.O.V.

When we drove down by the neighborhood, since it was on the way to the hotel, I couldn't help a passing glance. I looked over, just in time to see Dom's familiar face. My eyes widened, as if I didn't believe he would come here, for me, if he thought I was dead. I turned to Brian who wasn't paying attention well enough to see my expression, the reaction or to notice Dom had just been walking into Hector's garage.

_"Buster, stop the car."_I snapped, he looked at me and his eyebrows furrowed up a bit. He looked at me as if I was crazy, and I rolled my eyes. _"Pull the fucking car over or so help me god. I will make damn sure you can't get your job back. I will fail you, and by that, you will fail them. So, are you going to pull over or not?"_ I glared at him, and he clenched his jaw. It took him only a few seconds of a decision, he pulled the car over. I jumped out, and paused before I closed the door. _"Oh, and Brian? Don't move or dare to call back up. As a matter of fact, hand the walkie talkie over. Gimme your gun, as well."_I demanded, holding out both hands. He looked at me like I was crazy, or joking. I kept my hands out and he sighed, handing both the gun and walkie talkie to me. I smiled, I aimed his gun at the police car computer system and in one shot, the system was broken and he wouldn't be calling for help. I handed him the gun back and slamming the door shut.

I turned and walked toward the old neighborhood. I cleared my throat, before lifting the walkie talkie up and speaking into it, clearly, _"Alright, Chief, you want Braga? You'll get him on my terms. I won't bullshit or play dead for this. I can't sit back and watch my family die for me. So, this is how it's going down, okay? I'm going to find Dom, Mia, Vince, Jesse and Leon. And I will tell them the plan. And we will bring down Braga. And Dom will go free of charge."_I declared, after a few seconds of hearing static and clicks, I heard the Chief speak up.

_"If your sure about this one, Ms. Ortiz. Don't disappoint us, or your lover-boy will be in prison."_I almost laughed at that, but with a shrug of my shoulders, turning the corner, I gave a small nod.

_"Got it, Chief."_I rolled my eyes. Giving a small sigh, hooking the walkie talkie to my back pocket and looking around at the familiar houses in the neighborhood. I gave a small smile, it wasn't only to celebrate that I wouldn't have to sit behind the scenes and watch them get themselves in danger, it was also to celebrate Dom was home. Al bait, not the greatest reason for him to be dragged home, but as I walked to Hector's old garage door, I let out a bit of a smile.

Knocking on the door, I heard, _"Go away, are you fucking serious?"_He was angered, I shrugged my shoulders with a roll of my eyes. I slid the garage car door up and walked in, sliding it closed behind me. Dom obviously heard me come in, because he gave an irritated sigh, standing up and his eyes set themselves on mine. His whole body froze, the anger disappeared and he looked paler than normal.

_"Dom..."_I mumbled, not being able to look him in the eyes.

_"Letty...but your dead..."_He hesitated, I shook my head, walking over and wrapping my arms around him. It felt amazing to be back in those protecting arms. The arms of the man I love. The one who would do anything to avenge me.

_"I'm too damn tired to explain it all right now..."_I trailed off, looking up at him, and letting out a sigh, _"I missed you."_I whispered, not wanting to show weakness, but he kissed the top of my head, silencing me.

_"We'll talk in the morning."_He mumbled, leading me to the small cot...


	16. DontWakeMeUp

Letty P.O.V.

I woke up wrapped in the warm and _safe_ arms of Dom. A small smile pulled at my lips, before I slipped effortlessly out of bed, careful not to wake Dom. I looked around the garage, thinking of how I could tell him. I breathed a quiet sigh, looking at Dom, I shook my head. I walked from the garage, into Hector's backyard. It was about 10:00 am, I figured he'd be sleeping still. Walking to the back door, I knocked softly, thinking of how I was going to go about this. He'd already heard about my _'death'_ undoubtedly since Dom was in his garage.

_Dearly beloved,_  
_If this love only exists in my dreams,_  
_Don't wake me up_  
_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up,_  
_Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup,_  
_If I wake and your here still, give me a kiss,_  
_I wasn't finish dreaming, about your lips..._

The radio from inside blared out a Chris Brown song as Hector's girlfriend, Rosie, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tee that actually fit her, answered the door, she was one of the few people I could actually like in the '_Race World_'. I gave her a small smile, but her shocked expression didn't change, before she pulled me into a tight hug. _"What the hell happened, we thought you were dead?!"_She scolded me like Mia would have, if Mia knew yet. I gave a light laugh, _"Nice to see you too, Rosie."_She rolled her eyes, pulling me into the house and running up the stairs to get Hector. I shook my head at her excitement.

I looked around the small home that was Hector's. There was a few bottle of Corona laying around, they were empty and one even broken. A blonde girl lay in an awkward position on the floor, a brunette lay atop of her and there was Jesse. He was laid out on the couch, snoring. I guessed he'd come here to get wasted after the _Funeral_. I shook my head at how stupid I could be at times. I looked up as Rosie was leading a tired and incoherent Hector, who obviously had a hangover, down the stairs. I let out a small laugh, although Hector barely registered it, or me standing in the doorway as he was led to the kitchen.

Dom P.O.V.

I woke up to being alone in bed. I cursed, how could it have just been a dream?! She had seemed so real, she said we'd talk about it in the morning...? I have to stop imagining her. Starting now, I'm going to force out all thoughts of her. I sighed as I sat up and let the pillow that had been in my arms fall to the floor. I stood up, stretching and walking over to where my jacket, shoes and keys were. I pulled on my shoes and jacket, slipping my keys into my pocket. Looking around, I knew I had to tell Hector I was going to be on my way, and fold the cot up. I sighed, _later_, I'll fold the cot, later.

Walking toward Hector's backdoor, I heard a bunch of laughter. They were _joking around, _right after the funeral? Was Jesse laughing, was he just having a grand ole time?! I narrowed my eyes, as I halted, not knowing or really wanting to go into the house right now. I didn't want to be mad at anyone, but it was sick, how they could let it go so easily... as if she hadn't meant anything to them... It was opposite of last night. Maybe they were just sad for me, last night. Sad that I wasn't over it. Fuck, and Letty had thought Rosie as one of the_ 'good'_ ones.

Letty P.O.V.

After Hector had gathered himself, he finally noticed my presents. He looked over at me, with wide eyes. He pulled me into a bear hug, Hector was one of the _'big brothers'_ I always had. _"Hector, your going to suffocate her."_I heard Rosie say, and we laughed. I heard the shuffle of Jesse getting up, although Hector still hadn't let me go, so I couldn't see the shock that was probably written on his face. Hector finally released me, as Jesse seemed to regain his composure.

_"Letty... Your Alive? Am I dreaming...?"_His eyes were wide, as I pulled him into a tight hug, tears escaping me. Jesse was my favorite, well, next to Dom. After hesitating a second, he wrapped his arms tightly around me, hugging back. _"I was just at your funeral...what the hell...?"_He mumbled, I could tell he was holding back his own tears_._

_"Hey, dude, if your dreaming, we're all dreaming. And I don't ever want to fucking wake up."_Hector spoke up behind us and we all laughed, Rosie and Jesse gave nods in agreement though, I just swallowed quietly, pulling away, keeping an arm around Jesse's waist, leaning my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. The screen door slammed open and we all looked back at Dom. His eyes only met mine, surprised, confused. I pulled away from Jesse, leaving a kiss on his cheek. I walked over to Dom, swallowing silently, _"We gotta talk."_I said, speaking only to him, he gave a nod, still confused.

Pulling him out to the backyard, everyone else was silent. When we were far enough they couldn't sneak into the conversation, I looked at Dom. _"The chief of police and that buster, Brian, they wanted me to fake my death. At first, I was going to go along with whatever they said. But then, they were going to send you after Braga. To clear your own name, so that you could come back. I tried, but almost dying, they weren't going to risk it. They know how good you are, and they...they were going to use me against you. They figured you'd want revenge."_I paused, looking at him. His jaw was already clenched tight, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, _"But when I saw you, I got out of Brian's car, I promised that, _we_,"_I motioned between us, _"that we would bring Braga down for them. But we would do it our way."_I looked at him, waiting. Knowing his reaction would be far from calm.

_"Your not going to do anything."_He declared, and I rolled my eyes.

_"Stop. Yes, I am. I'll remodel myself just for the race, change my name, and we'll bring them down."_I snapped.

_"Your not going to go out there and get yourself hurt again, Letty!"_He snapped back, I glared.

_"I won't get myself hurt. But you watch me. I'll bring Braga down."_I stated without hesitation and walked back into Hector's house, leaving Dom to deal with his anger. I sat down on one of Hector's bar stools, as I caught up on what Rosie, He, and Jesse were talking about...

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews; I am back for this story, officially. I will not start any other stories here until this is done. I appreciate everything, you guys have kept me writing this and the main reason I wanted to fix this, was to give you all a better ending. It doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon yet, though. :) If you like my stories, or if you like this one, or if you just read my stories and you do like them, well I'm starting a tumblr story blog. The main pairing is from wizards of waverly place. I made a story "Today" with my best friend, and posted it here. It was on Zeke Beakerman and Alex Russo. I based my first story on that story, it's also called Today but it's more than just a one-shot and won't be so confusing. My blog is dedicated to Zeke/Alex/Zelex. But, I will also do suggestions for other stories/couples from any other catewgory, as long as I know it. Send suggestions and as questions. :)  
**

**Zelexfics .tumblr .com**** is the blog. {nospaces}**

**I also love reviews there, I hope you like this chapter. I am excited for the next movie in the Fast and the Furious series, mainly because Letty's back. :) Dom/Letty fuck the world.**

**Alright, review or don't. I love you all.! :)**


End file.
